


Lychee

by InvertedPhantasmagoria



Category: Litchi Hikari Club | Lychee Light Club
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-21 11:35:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3690768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvertedPhantasmagoria/pseuds/InvertedPhantasmagoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eternal youth and unending beauty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lychee

a world full of the Abominable  
a Future, most imminent–the death of all held dear  
the symbol of Eternal beauty; fragrant,  
sweet, and White as a corpse  
Goddess, descend to us.  
time; Frozen  
you must not advance, into that Contemptible world  
eternity is a falsity of Rotten words  
Engraved beside the pure  
egg of the Exalted; you  
are to be treasured, revered; an ashen Star  
We, the rulers of this dream–  
child Emperors, soon to take the throne  
turn Our gaze upward  
Unto you


End file.
